Permanent
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: Toda vez que um de nós está na pior, o outro está implorando para vender sua alma." - Angst/Romance/WINCEST


**Título**: Permanent

**Categoria**: TV Shows

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Casal**: Sam x Dean

**Gênero**: Angst/Romance

**Classificação**: + 18

**Aviso**: Essa fic contém **'Wincest'**, se não gosta, definitivamente o '**x**' ali em cima, no topo da janela, é o caminho recomendado.

**Sinopse**: _"Toda vez que um de nós está na pior, o outro está implorando para vender sua alma."_

**Direitos autorais**: Nah, embora quisesse muito, os personagens não me pertencem :/

**Informação: **Passagem de tempo do fic se refere a primeira noite depois que Dean voltou do inferno, episódio primeiro, da quarta temporada.

_______

**_Sam's POV_**

"_Nós não vamos cometer os mesmos erros... você não vê um padrão aqui? O pacto do papai, o meu, agora isso? Toda vez que um de nós está na pior, o outro está implorando para vender sua alma. Ruby vai te passar a perna lá na frente. Você sabe como e onde isso vai dar."_

Se ao menos pudesse voltar... se ao menos as palavras de Dean tivessem tido o mesmo efeito que tinham hoje... talvez, apenas talvez tudo não tivesse acontecido.

Podia fechar meus olhos e me recordar, frase por frase, sílaba por sílaba... todo o discurso posterior, cada palavra, cada nota de tristeza.

Ele não queria partir, ele não queria ir para o inferno, mas iria se manter firme até o fim. Não só por ele, não só pela merda do mundo inteiro.

Dean foi forte por mim.

Porque eu simplesmente não podia ser, não queria ser, não tinha capacidade para tal. Nunca tive e, ainda hoje, olhando a face adormecida do meu irmão, me pergunto se um dia conseguiria.

Deixei que meus dedos traçassem os contornos fortes do rosto do mais velho e me permiti um sorriso, os olhos se fechando, um rastro úmido achando caminho pela minha face.

**_Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?  
Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry_**

Dean havia passado por uma viagem ao inferno, literalmente e eu… tudo que fiz foi apenas me afundar mais e mais, esquecendo o caminho certo, esquecendo tudo que havia aprendido, tudo que meu irmão havia tentado, tão arduamente, enfiar na minha cabeça dura.

Achei que os fins justificavam os meios. Especialmente naquela situação.

Mas compactuei com o inimigo, não por sentir ódio, não pela tristeza, não por ser inocente, apenas por... estar vazio por dentro.

Talvez eu tivesse perdido meu senso de certo e errado junto com meu irmão. Talvez a dor tivesse sido tão forte que simplesmente não havia mais senso algum em mim.

Só continuava naquela busca cega.

Por algo que não estava mais ao meu alcance.

Mas como desistir? Se quando meus olhos fechavam tudo que eu podia ver era meu irmão, o corpo coberto pelo líquido rubro, quente, os olhos vazios, opacos?

Por quantas coisas havíamos passado, por quantos problemas, quantas situações? Nos perdemos e nos encontramos tantas vezes, caminhando na linha fina ente a vida e a morte, estendida sobre um abismo. Sempre brincando com o perigo, brincando com nossos próprios pesadelos.

Ultrapassamos barreiras juntos, ousamos chegar a uma fronteira, uma que jamais deveria ser transpassada, aquela que sequer deveria ser mencionada.

Apenas existia, era a lei natural, transpô-la era apenas... absurdo.

Mas eu sabia, eu senti meus pés tocando o outro lado, tentativamente, até que foi impossível me manter do lado correto, do lado moral, do lado... fraternal.

Deslizei meus dedos pelos fios claros dos seus cabelos, ouvindo-o resmungar e virar de costas para mim, abraçando a almofada do sofá, em um gesto tão seu, que me vi sorrindo mais uma vez.

E me permiti ficar atrás de seu corpo, me ajeitando tentativamente no assento, o rosto afundado em sua nuca, o cheiro unicamente seu me envolvendo.

Pela primeira vez, em meses – talvez desde sempre – me senti em casa.

**_And everything it will surely change even if I  
Tell you I won't go away today_**

Notei que seus músculos tencionaram e previ o começo de uma longa e cansativa conversa sobre um assunto que sequer havia surgido entre nós, em momento algum.

Antes ou depois de sua estadia infernal.

Mas sempre soubemos.

Era como qualquer coisa sólida e palpável a nossa frente. Podíamos até sentir a textura na ponta dos dedos, o peso daquilo sobre nossos ombros.

Mas de algum jeito, de alguma forma distorcida e absurda, não falar sobre parecia afastar, ainda que meros centímetros, tudo aquilo de nós dois.

E foi o suficiente para nós dois até aquele momento. Foi a falta de palavras, o desencorajar que nossos olhos passavam que nos manteve distante da fronteira.

Mas não mais.

Eu não podia mais.

Sempre fui o lado mais fraco.

Era sua primeira noite depois de ter voltado do inferno, a primeira vez que me via sozinho com ele, depois... depois de achar que o tinha perdido para sempre.

Ele estava _morto_ até algumas horas antes.

Seu corpo se voltou na minha direção, e eu o observei, quase como se tivesse assistindo um filme em câmera lenta e desejei que nossas vidas tivessem botões que nos colocássemos em situações passadas, onde pudéssemos evitar tudo aquilo.

Mas aquela era uma merda de vida, com tantas escolhas, tantas possibilidades de tudo dar errado.

-Sammy...

Aquela voz nem mesmo parecia sua, tão necessitada, tão temerosa, tão... hesitante.

-Eu sei... – Murmurei e senti seus dedos em meu rosto.

Não resisti e deitei minha bochecha na palma de sua mão, suspirando de puro deleite, nossos corpos distantes o suficiente para o meu implorar por mais proximidade, mas perto o bastante para que eu pudesse sentir seu calor, seu cheiro.

-Eu chamei por você... deus... eu chamei, eu gritei, eu implorei a cada minuto...

E algo se quebrou dentro de mim. Em milhões e milhões de pedacinhos, tão pequenos, que a tarefa de juntá-los era totalmente impossível.

Aquele não era meu Dean.

O que me protegia, o que me ensinava, o que esteve comigo, desde que podia lembrar, que esteve do meu lado, até eu não querer sua presença, mas que logo depois... estava lá de novo, a despeito dos anos que nos separaram.

Era o Dean que havia voltado do _inferno_.

**_Will you think that you're all alone  
When no one's there to hold your hand  
When all you know seems so far away_**

E era tudo o que eu tinha.

Mais ninguém no mundo, eu não poderia _amar_ mais ninguém daquela forma. Nem mamãe, nem Jess, nem John.

Era Dean e somente ele. Somente meu Dean que iria para o inferno – literalmente – para me salvar e ainda sim parecer imensamente certo em assumir esse risco.

-Eu tentei de tudo... eu juro que tentei... – Sussurrei, incapaz de erguer minha voz. – Eu faria qualquer pacto, eu faria _qualquer_ coisa para te ter de volta... foda-se se somos o ponto fraco um do outro, foda-se se usam isso...

-Sammy...

-Foda-se o mundo, Dean... – coloquei minha mão sobre a sua em meu rosto, fechando meus olhos. – Eu só quis você, eu só pensei em você, eu só... eu não existi, eu fiz tudo errado, mas... eu preciso que saiba que eu...

Senti um dedo ser pousado em meus lábios, mas ainda sim me neguei a me calar, todo o peso das minhas escolhas parecendo me esmagar.

-Eu sempre vou estar aqui... não importa tudo que fiz, Dean, por favor... eu estive aqui, eu sempre vou estar para você...

-Como eu sempre vou estar pra você, meu Sammy...

**_And everything is temporary, rest your head  
I'm permanent_**

-Somos tão ferrados… - Murmurei, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios e ao abrir os olhos, notei um sorriso gêmeo nos lábios de meu irmão.

Dean apenas assentiu e com um gesto mínimo, deixou bem claro o quanto queria _aquela_ aproximação.

Aquela que nunca nos permitimos e – por Deus! – nunca deveríamos ter permitido.

Como em um sonho feito só de cores, sons e sensações, me aproximei, lentamente, me aninhando contra seu corpo, soltando um suspiro de alívio ao sentir seus braços, me envolverem e um beijo ser depositado em minha testa.

Eu quis falar.

Quis lhe contar sobre tudo que havia acontecido naqueles quatro malditos meses, quis falar sobre Ruby, sobre como havia ido pelo caminho que ele mais pedira para não seguir, de como havia mentido descaradamente quando ele me perguntara.

Mas sabia que ele não me perdoaria, porque eu não conseguia me perdoar.

Não por seguir aquele caminho, mas... por decepcioná-lo.

Não me importava nem um pouco se a direção que havia escolhido me levasse para um destino inominável. Não me importava com a danação da minha alma ou com a perdição da mesma.

Só me importava com o que Dean pensaria disso, como ele se sentiria.

Mas com os meses passando... eu só deixei claro como eu era fraco, como sempre fora.

Especialmente longe dele.

Eu precisava do seu apoio silencioso, da presença, da proteção, do carinho, das broncas... precisava dele.

Não era apenas amor.

Era _necessidade_.

Podia ser doentio, podia ser errado, eu podia estar condenando nós dois por causa do caminho desenfreado que meus sentimentos seguiam, mas não podia parar.

Deitado naquele sofá, com meu irmão, me deixei envolver completamente por tudo que sentia havia tanto tempo e que nunca havia permitido aflorar.

O apertei contra mim, com tanta força que sabia que haveria marcas depois.

Quis ser honesto, quis falar, mas naquele momento... eu não podia, eu não conseguia lhe contar tudo.

Estava sufocado demais com tudo aquilo.

Com a presença, o calor, o cheiro, com a maravilha que era ter Dean Winchester, meu irmão, tão próximo que podia sentir cada músculo do seu corpo.

Eu _sentia_ na minha carne cada dor, cada ferida que eu imaginara que ele sofrera no inferno.

**_I know he's living in hell every single day  
And so I ask, Oh God is there some way for me to take his place_**

Era _Dean_ ali.

O homem que havia ido e voltado ao inferno, por _minha_ causa.

Não me importava há muito tempo se aquilo era certo, politicamente correto ou moralmente aceito.

Eu o _queria_.

Eu _precisava_ dele.

Quem – no céu ou no inferno – poderia nos condenar? Poderia julgar a forma que os dedos dele apertavam minha carne ou o jeito que nossos corações batiam, descompassados, ansiosos?

Por tudo que havíamos passado, por tudo que ainda passaríamos quando ele descobrisse a verdade.

Eu era egoísta o suficiente para querer aquele momento, para agarrá-lo com todas as minhas forças e prolongá-lo por todo o tempo possível.

-Sammy... – E sua voz soou quase assustada.

-Não... só por agora... por favor... – Implorei, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.

E quando ele apenas assentiu, os dedos tocando meu queixo, me fazendo erguer o rosto, eu vi nos seus olhos que estávamos perdidos.

Pra sempre.

**_And when they say it's so touch and go  
I wish I could make it go away, but still you say_**

-Não vou a lugar nenhum. – Afirmou, seus dedos deslizando, tocando meu lábio inferior.

Me deixei mergulhar em seus olhos verdes, me perdendo na profundidade dos mesmos, apenas perscrutando, apenas vendo o que ele me deixava ver, algumas poucas cicatrizes em sua alma.

Cicatrizes causadas por _minha_ culpa.

Quis me afogar nele, agarrar suas dores e fazê-las desaparecer, juntar os pedaços de sua alma.

Mas estávamos ambos perdidos.

-Eu sei... – Sussurrei, ousando erguer uma das mãos para tocar seus cabelos, vendo-o sorrir,

Triste, magoado, cansado.

Das batalhas contra os demônios, contra o mundo... contra os próprios sentimentos.

Seus dedos correram novamente pelo meu rosto, achando abrigo nos fios longos dos meus cabelos, em minha nuca.

E ele não precisou pedir, não precisou exercer pressão alguma.

Eu fui ao seu encontro.

Sem medo, sem hesitação, sem pensar no futuro.

**_Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?  
Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry_**

Seus dedos secaram as lágrimas em minha face e seu rosto se afastou do meu, rubro, os lábios meio inchados.

Um reflexo dos meus.

Então estava feito.

Não havia mais fronteira alguma a cruzar, não estávamos mais a beira do abismo. Aceitamos a queda e – Deus! – como a queda era melhor do que o medo de cair.

Planamos sobre o abismo, nos olhos um do outro e nos encaramos, mudos.

Fui eu quem quebrou o silêncio, fui eu quem murmurou a frase dita algumas vezes, mas nunca naquela entonação, nunca tão carregada de sentimentos.

Fui eu quem buscou mais, até que suas mãos foram para o meu rosto, me afastando ligeiramente, a respiração quente tocando meus lábios úmidos.

-Dean... – E minha voz não foi mais que um sopro. – Nunca mais... nunca mais...

-Estou aqui... – Foi sua resposta. – Sem mais idéia estúpidas, sem pactos, sem...

-Promete? – Perguntei e sua risada rouca ecoou no quarto barato.

-Não.

E eu sorri, encostando nossas testas, notando nitidamente todos os segredos que nos envolviam, que pairavam entre nós, mas não me importando naquele momento.

Haveria tempo para eles depois.

-Somos tão ferrados... – Repeti e ele apenas assentiu, seus olhos se fechando, em claro sinal de cansaço.

Voltei a deitar contra seu corpo, sentindo seus braços me envolverem, possessivos, quase machucando e sorri ainda mais, suspirando.

-Sam...

-Dorme... – Murmurei e ele resmungou algo incompreensível.

Tão _Dean_.

-Você vai...? – E sua voz era totalmente sonolenta, quase inexistente.

-Vou ficar aqui, Dean... não vou me afastar...

-Promessa?

**_And everything is temporary, rest your head  
I'm permanent_**

Antes que a resposta fosse dada, sua respiração se regularizou e seu corpo relaxou, o sono o envolvendo em seus braços quentes.

Ele não sabia, talvez nem mesmo eu soubesse a extensão de tudo aquilo. Mas algo gritava em meu peito, implorando para que fosse ouvido.

A distância não servia para nos separar ou amainar nossos sentimentos.

Não importava a situação... eu _sempre_ estaria ali para ele.

Mesmo quebrando promessas.

Antes de sair do quarto, olhei para a figura adormecida do meu irmão, naquele sofá, tão exausto, depois de ter passado por tantas provações e suspirei.

Minha resposta saiu baixa, dolorida, todo o peso do que estava fazendo desabando sobre meus ombros.

Uma carga que levaria para sempre.

-Me perdoe, Dean...

__

**Nota 1**: Música usada no fic: **Permanent **– **David Cook**

**Nota 2**: Você encontra a tradução aqui: lithium2-dream. livejournal. com/1463. html

__

Espero que tenham gostado da história!

Minha primeira experiência no fandom!

Reviews são extremamente bem vindas ;)

Beijos!


End file.
